


love like this doesn't die, only fades ever so slowly

by orphan_account



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Jealous Edward Nygma, M/M, Princes & Princesses, crowns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25228651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Edward, a personal servant to Prince Oswald gives Oswald an ultimatum. either show their love to the public, or pick a princess and he will leave. Once Oswald chooses to marry Princess Sofia, Edward escapes and begins his journey. But Edward never left Oswald's mind.
Relationships: Isabella & Edward Nygma, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Oswald Cobblepot & Edward Nygma, Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma, Oswald Cobblepot/Sofia Falcone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first kingdom story i really enjoy writting and reading kingdom storys. i will warn you i do not know anything about kingdoms so i kind of had to make stuff up in this world.

Oswalds pov:

“Mr. nygma!” my voice resonates in my walk in closet. I held up two ties. Both were purple, and looked alike, but one brought out my eyes more as well as the gems in my crown, while the other matched my blazer, I was unable to decide but It was important I look my best. I was wearing black dress pants, and a grey vest on top of a white dress shirt with a wing tip collar. My black dress shoes and my hair were definitely meant to impress. 

And in walked edward. Edward was my personal servant/butler. He is around the same age as me, in our late teens, almost 18. He was a lot taller than i was, considering i had a smaller, thicker stature, which was fine, i had a very well defined waist. He on the other hand had very well defined muscle. Not too much muscle, but enough to see it clearly outlined through his tighter dress shirts. He had chocolate hair, with the sides being just a bit darker since they were shaved short. His eyes were brown, and his glasses sat well on his nose. It suited him.

He is a good servant. He works really well, very graciously. He is always attentive of me. At this point he is a little too comfortable. We are too comfortable. Because truth be told, we slip up here and there, and sleep together. Only when I get shit faced when my parents leave for some trip to another kingdom. But i mean he is pretty attractive. And it wouldn't be that bad to leave him as my servant and only that if he could stop madly flirting with me every chance he got. I mean i would pay him more if he stopped trying to be my boyfriend, even if i secretly wanted him to be. But I have a kingdom to run in my future. And a kingdom needs a queen. Not two kings.

“Yes prince oswald?.” He stood straight, arms crossed behind his back, he had to keep his posture; it was part of his job. The posture made his vest tighten around his chest. It was always a great sight to see. It's the only reason he does it, we both know, he loses all of his training the second my parents are out of sight

“Which tie should I wear for the princess lineup dinner tonight. I think this one suits my eyes more. But this one matches my coat '' I place both of them in front of my dress shirt collar while I watch myself in the mirror and point to my coat hanging from a hook on the wall. Switching them, trying to see the difference. I see Ed close the walk in the closet door. He lost his posture and walked over to me. I roll my eyes as I know what he is going to do. He takes my crown off, placing it on his own head. I allow him knowing how many times he has done it. It's become a habit of him, and a pet peeve for me. My crown is mine, but I've learned to ignore it. He looks nice with it, it somehow suits him.

He places his hands on my waist then, holding me from behind. His lips find their way to my neck. As he starts peppering kisses he pulls me closer, I drop the ties onto the dresser in front of me, a grab onto the edge of it. My knuckles turning white as I resist the urge to turn around and kiss him. Instead I close my eyes and gasp once he starts sucking one on my neck. His hands going to unbutton my blue vest pull me closer into him, his hips moving slightly. Moments pass until I realize our situation and panic. 

“Edward please stop, not now.” I look up at the mirror in front of me, and quickly move my collar out of the way where he sucked. And just what I thought, there were 3 tainted hickeys high up on my neck. There is no way my collar was going to hide this, not even my suit coat would be able to cover it.

“Christ eddie, you gave me hickeys, right before I was supposed to choose which princess to get married to. Everyone is going to be here. And my father says if i don't choose one this time, he will just wait for my younger brother to take the throne.” my voice sounds exhausted. Because I am. I don't want to choose a princess. Weather its because well im gay, i have some sort of weird relationship with nygma, or im just not ready to deal with any fo these arragent insuffurable girls of which i have to choose from. I sit down on the love seat by the wall, catching my breath once I realize the weight of tonight's royal dinner. 

“Why do you even deal with these lineups? We both know you don't want any of them. I think I have a higher chance than any of the girls out there.” he sat down next to me, bringing the two tie options with him. 

“Because the kingdom would turn to chaos once they find out their prince, king to be, wants to be with yet another king. And no, nygma, we have discussed this. You're my personal servant. You couldn't possibly become king, it doesn't help the kingdom if we get nothing in return.'' I sighed into my hands. Stressed by the events.

“Prince, with all do respect, maybe you should start taking into account what you want, not only what the kingdom wants. You will rule hundreds, win battles, claim territory, does it really matter who you decide to call your lover? And we both know I am more than just your servant ozzie. Due to being your personal servant, I'm by your side at all hours of the day, I know you ozzie. I care for you, and I know you care for me too. We've made love plenty of times, that has got to be something ozzie. There is no you without me, you can not have one without the other. “ Ed was frustrated, but I understand after time and time again denying him credibility for having my attention. He wanted me to declare him my lover. But i'm not sure if i can.

“Ed you can not be my lover, you are not my lover now, nor ever have been. You are a great servant, but I need to think about the kingdom, not just my love affairs with a house worker.” he stared at me, his eyes conveying hurt and angry emotions. He handed me one of the two ties in his hands, mumbling that it brings out my eyes. He ignores my statement earlier as he stands up to put the other tie on the rack with the others and places my crown back on my head. He fixes his posture as how he did when he came in.

“I can not be bought but I can be stolen with a glance, I'm worthless to one, but priceless to two, what am i?”  
“I don't love you ed.”

“Prince oswald, i as always, will be standing behind you during the dinner as i should. Once you make your decision I will know. But if you do not wake up from your fantasy dream, and acknowledge that you love me, as i love you, then i will hand in my resignation first thing in the morning.'' His tone was soft, quiet, and sad. He started making his way to the door.

“Call me if you need anything else prince Oswald.”

“Wait Eddie just ple-” and with that he was gone. 

I look down at the tie he had handed me. He picked it to bring out my eyes. He paid attention to me, I won't lie. I don't want him to resign. I do care about him. He has always been there for me, as his job or not. He has sneaked into my room to comfort me at nights where things were just too much. He as my servant always did things for me gladly. He would accompany me on walks through the garden. And yes, we have made love many times in the privacy of my bedroom when we both caved in. but everything was always private, that's why i was okay with it. Am I ready to let the kingdom know about my sexuality? I don't think I am. And I definitely am not ready to admit I have feelings for him greater than caring for a close friend. But i don't want to lose him.

Nygma's pov:

I walk to my own room in Oswald's wing, not as big as Oswald's room, not at all. My room had a soft queen bed, a tiny closet and a bathroom. It was enough though. This job has changed my life. Oswald changed my life. I walk into the bathroom, needing to distract myself and get ready before I am to help out in preparation with Oswald. I change my regular black vest into a dark lavish forest green. My slacks into softer dress pants, matching my vest. These pants were tighter, fitting my frame better than the usual uniform. Oswald had ordered for his personal servant to be dressed in more proper uniform as to fit with the dinners appeal, since I am to stand next to him at all times. But I've always thought that he used evening events as an excuse to see me in a tighter, prettier uniform.. I changed my bow tie to a purple one to match Oswald's own tie. I slick my hair more, and make sure my purple gloves are in shape. I change into a nicer pair of dress shoes. I look at myself in the mirror. This is the moment before we realize if Oswald really does care for me, or truely only considers me a servant.

I walk out of my room in perfect posture. My head up high, hands to my side, chest puffed out to appear more neat. I walk in stores, passing other house workers on my way back to Oswald's room. When i arrive, the door is slightly ajar, i walk in and notice he is not in the main part of his room. I walk over to the closet to see that he is not there either. I walk around a bit more, checking the bathroom which was empty and find my way to the balcony. As I get closer I noticed that the door is slightly open, but the curtains dangle over it, leaving me unseen. But as I am about to knock I hear Oswald talk to himself.

“I just don't know what to do with you Nygma. I can't do that to myself. I can't sabotage my kingdom's inheritage just because I love him. I promised him I love him countless times, but I know I want to be king, that's all I want to do. I've been raised just for that job. I don't think I'll be able to outright bring up my affair with a servant. What would the people think about their king, if he is no stronger than a servant. I'm going to choose a princess tonight.” he stopped talking to himself. Leaving pure silence until I hear the clink of metal. 

Is Oswald really going to be that much of a coward? I came to the Van Dahl kingdom thinking Oswald could give me what I have wanted all along, true love, and the kingdom. I guess i can't blame him so much as compared to what i did…

Does he really not love me? Have I read him all wrong?

Too troubled to keep thinking about this any longer, I ignore it for now, as I am supposed to bring the prince over to the dining hall for preparation as the people have begun to arrive. I wait a couple seconds before talking.

“Prince Oswald, are you on the balcony?” I place myself into posture as I have been trained to do. I am going to stick by every rule tonight, as if i haven't earned Oswald's trust to lower my guard.

“Yes Mr. Nygma.” he sighed. I move the curtains to the sides, tying the drapes as to leave the balcony uncovered, letting the night sky illuminate his room. Once I open the wooden sliding doors I uncover Oswald sitting on the ledge of the balcony. 

I rush over to him putting my hand on his shoulder securely.

“Prince Oswald may i please ask you to get off of the ledge, you could fall.” my voice is concerning, i look down the ledge, if he were to fall from here, he would surely die.

He shrugs and gets off the ledge. Landing his feet on the ground, and in his hand is a tiny flask. He pats down his apparel, making sure he is still in pristine shape for the big night.

“Prince Oswald, have you been drinking? May i encourage you not to, you have to be presentable tonight.'' I go back into my posture, and glance at his neck. He has covered the love marks well with powder. You could almost imagine they were never there at all, but anyone looking to close would notice the offset tones in his skin.i cock my head looking at them more closely. “Why now of all moments do you suddenly remember your training and rules Mr. Nygma.” he catches me staring. Cocking his head the same way as mine as a sign to stop looking.

“Pardon me, your majesty? I don’t know what you mean. But i really suggest you don’t drink tonight prince Oswald. You will have wine later at the dinner, you may not need more alcohol than necessary for you to choose a princess.” my expression stays monochromatic.

“I'll drink when i want to drink Mr. Nygma. And what i mean, is earlier you had no problem dropping your training to close the closet door and wrap me up kissing my neck, so why now do you keep your posture?” he eyes me up and down. I don't need to fall for his games right now.

“Prince Oswald, i am the utmost upset at my actions earlier and i deem to rectify them if the chance is given, but right now your majesty I'm afraid I'v been ordered to take you to the dining room. The guests are arriving.'' I fix my glasses, not knowing what else to focus on as Oswald seems so uninterested in this whole occurrence.

“I knew that this uniform would do so much better than your usual one. Alright lead the way Mr. Nygma.” he points. He knows his way there, but I'm sure he just wants to watch my ass as I lead the way. He is clearly getting tipsy already.


	2. a mistake i deem to rectify, if given the chance

Oswald's pov.

I sit down on my throne, mine is next to my father, the king Elijah Van Dahl. Nymga’s job is to basically never leave me out of his sight, which gets super annoying at these lineups. Every time a new princess is brought up to the stage presenting herself in her most exquisite dress, I know he rolls his eyes. How dare he give me an ultimatum. What right does he have? He is a servant whom I may or may not have feelings for, but nonetheless a servant. My servant, he can't do this to me. And so logically I drank my anger away. I might be a little tipsy, but no one can notice if I just keep still and remember to only speak when I need to. But mostly I just shake my head no and guards lead the princesses off to the exit. After I say no to Salina, representing the kyle kingdom, my father gives me a stern look, motioning for the guard to give us a moment before the next princess enters. Edward looks down at me from beside my throne, curious as to what i'm doing by not accepting anyone, when i clearly know what happens if i don't choose. But how could i? None of the princesses catch my attention. I wonder if Nygma's feet hurt from standing all day. 

“Oswald, you have to pick a princess, there are only 2 left.” he motions the guard to being the next princess, and she brings her speech.

“Your majesty's, I am Sofia Falcon, representing the Falcone kingdom. I am here to ask prince Oswald for his hand in marriage. My family has offered a quarter of our riches, and one third of our land, for Oswald's marriage to unite our families.”

Sofia falcone, comes from a really wealthy kingdom, mostly prominent in iron mines and wine making fields. My kingdom would do good with those businesses. She is pretty, saving face for my kingdom is i marry a pretty girl. She is dressed in a big red gown. I take a second to think about how I am about to end my future possibilities of happiness before I answer. The alcohol in my system stops me from thinking things thoroughly, I look at Edward. I take in his features and how well he looks in green quickly before paying my attention back towards Sofia. And I brace myself.

“I accept.”

Edwards pov

“I accept” those two words hurt me. I could feel a physical pang in my chest as he said them. I look down at my feat hoping to hide my face of true sadness. I fix my composure, but it is not what it once was. After the celebration from his father, Oswald seemed to be bored. Not how you would expect a man to feel after he just got engaged. They laid out proposals and talked about uniting the kingdoms after the wedding. Oswald looked at me, probably seeing how this whole thing affected me. I could see him through the corner of my eye as I kept my stance and stared forward and towers the wall on the other side. 

And yet again I lost another kingdom, another opportunity to rule with true love. After everything was over and Sofia started her journey to her kingdom to tell her parents the good news, Oswald was called by his father. 

What better time than now?

I went back to my room, took out a small bag from my original belongings and packed what little I had. Combs, an extra uniform and night clothes was all I had. Technically the uniforms and night clothes were mine, but I don't think they will miss it. I needed clothes to travel. I walked through smaller corridors, avoiding the main hallways in hopes of not crashing into Oswald. I sneak out of the castle from one of the small doors leading to the forest behind the castle. And I ran. But these shoes were not meant for running. I do what I can until I can come out of the forest onto a small round near the village. And once I am there, I start heading to the place I never thought I would go back to, to the person I never thought I would be again.

Edward Nygma, a fake name. 

But Edward Nashton? Well he is the missing prince of the great Nashton kingdom, and he is next in line to be king.  
….  
Oswald's pov

After dinner with my parents and all the important people I looked around for Edward. He was supposed to stand behind me the whole time. My parents think it makes me look more powerful and when they couldn't find him, they just got another staff member to do it, but it wasn't the same. I went a little heavy on the wine because of it. 

At first i thought it was because he was mad about my decision and the alcohol got me a little irritated at his childish self. It was so annoying, it's not like we couldn't still sleep together. I was getting married, not falling in love. Why couldn't Edward just chill out. Stop hiding from me. I need to talk to him. Well and yell at him. I mean, he should have stood by my side! Its his fucking job!!

He wasn't in my room, or any of the other main rooms. I decided to go check his room. I haven't been in there in a while. We were always in my room. I walk in, my feet stumbling, but my hand desperately searches for things to grab onto as I open the door. 

His bed is made, and right now it looks really comfy. His room is really gray and looks insanely boring. No wonder he sneaks into my room. Any dresser with a mirror has nothing but dust on it. I open another door in the room. I have a tiny closet. Nothing at all like my walk in the closet. I notice two things. There were hangers on the floor. But here were just uniforms, there seemed to be one missing. Did he change?

I look over at the bed again and realize that I'm too tired and drunk to do anything else. So I lay on it and dozed off.

The next morning I woke up with a headache. I turned over and rubbed my eyes before opening them.

That is not my ceiling. 

“Where the fuck am I”

I look around the room. The dull walls and zero decorations make me realize I'm in Ed’s room. He didn't come to sleep?

…..  
“Hey dad, i'm alive.”

“Who let you in.”

Even if it was 5 years ago since I had run away from my kingdom, I still remembered the layout of the palace, all the entrances and secret doors. I knew my way around the staff, and I especially knew where my father's office was.. And after a month of travel by foot to the Nashton kingdom all the way from the Van Dahl kingdom, i had finally made my way back into my kingdom. 

I had walked up to my father, but he hadn't looked up, probably thinking i was a servant or a house worker, since i was wearing one of the uniforms i stole from the Van Dahl kingdom. But once I spoke up, his attention immediately shifted from his map and paperwork to me. Standing as I usually would as an actual servant.

He stared at me over a bit. Studying my face. After a few seconds his eyes went wide. He stood up and walked to the door calling a servant over.

A servant quickly appeared and he pointed towards me.

“Collect all the heads of the royal household in the dining room immediately.”

“Yes your majesty.”

I watch the servant walk away in a hurry. I remember her, one of the main household servants. I look down at my uniform, and notice how we basically looked the same. I mean it makes sense, I am wearing a servant's uniform. The main difference being the royal colors that our vests are, her's a nice deep green, the kingdom's royal color, mine a dark purple, the Van Dahl royal color.

My father walks over to me after closing the wooden door.

“Edward Nashton, where in god's name have you been for the last 5 YEARS?!?!?” my father was furious. His hands clenched into fists.

“Nice to see you too father.” I tried to keep my calm. My father always disliked me. Threatened to have another son to make sure I never got heir to the throne because of my choice in lovers. So i wouldn't be too surprised if he wished i never came back.

“Where were you? Why are you dressed like a servant?”

“I became a personal servant to the prince of the Van Dahl kingdom under the name Edward Nygma.” I told him bluntly. I walked over to his desk looking at the work he had out in front of him only minutes ago. There were marks all over the map. Notes on information of the nearby kingdoms. Was he planning on invading?

As he started pacing, his whole demeanor was in despair finding out I was a servant. I ignored him and continued looking at his plan. There were errors everywhere, there was no way his plan would work. I took a pen and added more notes, made more marks on territories where refuge would happen for the knights, circling kingdoms. Circled names for who would be part of espionage and intelligence officers. I catch myself up on royal ministers, regional governors and other important names.

“You were a servant? What did you do it to get close to the prince hoping he would let you have sex with him? Oh lord, you are next in line to be king, but you spent the last 5 years being a servant? This is why your mother was always so disappointed in you. What are you doing, leave my plans alone!” he continued pacing, more angrily. Waving his hands around as he expressed his comment. 

“Yes father, i did it because i wanted to get my dick sucked by another prince as a servant, because i couldn't do it while i was a prince. But he chose a princess and is getting married…. I;m improving your plan, there were faults everywhere. You really want to attack the Gilzean kingdom first? Id infultrate them, but attack the kean kingdom before. The gilzean kingdom is secretly allied with the galavan kingdom, and the galavan kingdom had the kean kingdom by their side on everything. You attack gilzean and galvan hits you as well as kean, who is the stronger of the two. Infiltrate the gilzean kingdom and make their alias with the galavans weaker. Attack kean, the strongest, while causing trouble with gilzean, that will make the galavan kingdom to side with gilzean assuming that kean will be able to defend themselves. You take a win with the keans, causing them weaker, and won't speak retaliation. Then use the intelligence officers to create a rivalry, i've gotten word that some of the dukes in galavan have secretly been using the gilzeens money for personal armory dispensary and trade. Attack gilzean, galavan won't defend them, or maybe galavan may even attack them themselves in order to raid what was theirs. and then take out galavan. That's 3 kingdoms to the east.'' I push up my glasses, pointing at all the locations I had now circled on the map. Places from where we would attack. Circling their most protected areas, and their weakest.

When I was with Oswald he would let me go into the classified section of their intelligence operation rooms. I had a couple hours learning things from closed documents on most of the kingdoms in gotham. I memorized every map, every architecture plan, I saw where secret rooms were placed in empty parts on plans. I knew everything about every kingdom. Well everything that the van dahl kingdom had.

My father looked up at me, a stern look in his eyes as he took in all the words I was saying. nodding.

“We have to go meet with the royal household members about your appearance. You need to get back into your prince duties. You will be king after I am unable to.” great he ignored my brilliant plan. Well didn't ignore it. Just ignored that i was the one to come up with it.

“What do you mean, I thought I wasn't supposed to inherit the kingdom for another 20 years? And what about mother, couldn't she still be queen?” don't get me wrong, I would love to inherit the kingdom, but I just got here, I didn't think I would jump into stop being a prince just yet, I don't think any kingdom has been ruled by someone younger than 40. Me being king in the near future would be the first time in history.

“In the 5 years you went out looking for cursed love, your dear mother died during an invasion. And I have gotten sick. Healers say I might only have a year in prime condition. You need to become king. That's why we are going to this meeting. We need to arrange the coronation of gothom's youngest king. You came just in time. And let you get some clothes so you can get out of that absurd uniform, no one should see their future king dressed as a servant.”  
…..

“So when do you want to have the wedding and coronation Oswald? Sofia's eyes were excited as she looked through the list of names for people who were to be involved. I looked down at the list of men I wanted to stand by me as it happened, it was short, only one name.  
‘Edward nygma’  
The only name I had written, even though I didn't know if I ever wanted to talk to him if he magically showed up from disappearing.   
Ever since that night no one has seen nor heard of where ed was. It's been 2 months.

The first couple days I was crazy. Drinking behind the kingdoms back. I took over the intelligent services of the kingdom. Using espionage in order to find where edward had gone.coordinating all the operatives i could, using contacts in neighboring kingdoms to find him. Setting a prize for any information to where he had gone. But to no avail. His location was never given up, other than a couple random sightings all over gotham, nothing.

Edward nygma, had just disappeared.


	3. wishful thinking coming true

I feared he was dead at first. But Edward Nygma was insanely smart, always telling riddles, and helping me with plans for the kingdom. But he left without telling me, without letting me know. I was done worrying about him. I had to pretend I loved Sofia and not him now. And I'm afraid I can't keep delaying the wedding hoping Edward would show up. 

“We could have it in june? When the sun's out, and the flowers bloom. It'll look pretty.'' I smile at her. I thought that maybe if i pretend that i love her, that i would eventually actually love her.

“That sounds lovely oswald” she smiled at me. She placed my hand over mine and gave it a light squeeze. I stared up at her. Her cheeks reddened, she is a pretty girl, but i just can't find any attraction. I mostly just stared at her jade earrings. A nice deep green. The green only reminded me of edward. He always insisted on everything possible being green for him. It's why I made his special occasion uniform green.

Edward looked really nice in the servant uniform. But I've always wanted to see him in prince attire. With multiple layers of clothing. And where he didn't have to do that absurd posture whenever he stood. I wish he could have the power that came with being a prince, and not all the servant rules he has to follow. Even if he dropped them whenever we were alone. But I can't help wondering if it would have made me happy if we could have done that in front of other people.

But we can't anymore. Edward decided to take this whole marriage thing with sofia seriously. So arrogant of him. Where has he gone? Honestly, where could he have possibly gone.   
Oh, ed what have you done?

But I need to move on with my life. I have to get married. I have to rule a kingdom later on. I have to be the Great Prince of Van Dahl.

“Oswald why have we never made love?” she asked, still holding my hand.

Shit how do i not tell her i'm into men, and haven't been with anyone else other than eddie.

“umm. … I don't want it until after the wedding you know?” I stuttered out a reply. I don't want to get into bed with her, that doesn't interest me. But I'm going to have to at some point. I might be unable to even get off. And I can't delay the wedding more than I already have.

“Oh, you're such a gentleman oswald! I'm so glad to be with you. But i thought that since we are technically already together, that maybe tonight we could…” her hand lets go of my hand, and instead she starts trailing her fingers up my arm slowly. Shit. I can't stop her, we are already in my room. If I try too hard to stop her she will know something is up. I can't have that happen.

I stand up deciding to just get this over with as soon as possible. I hold her hand and lead her from the desk we were at to my bed. She lays down on the bed and drags me down with her. She flips us over so that she is straddling my lap. She starts kissing me, and it's difficult to cooperate. Her lips trail down my neck. Her lips are tender and soft, nothing like how Edward was with me.

I wonder if she is going to notice that I'm not getting hard. I need to make myself get hard, or this won't work out well and she will figure out something is wrong.

My mind flashes memories of Edward doing the same thing. I imagine his lips on my neck. How they feel. Rougher, and dangerous. How his lips would trail down, sucking on my neck leaving red tinted spots everywhere. How his teeth grazed my neck. And how he would slowly grind out his hips together whenever he straddled my waist. 

I imagined his hands through my hair as he thrusted inside of me. I imagined him coming undone while he gasped my name over and over again. The thought of me, a prince getting roughly fucked by his servant was running through my mind. 

Once I realized I had finally gotten hard, the rest was easy as I closed my eyes and imagined it was Edward until it was over.

Edwards pov:

I've been back at my place for 2 months, making it 3 months since I have left oswald. Iv bearalt thought about him, trying so hard to not think about him at all, and for the most part I succeeded by keeping myself busy. I made sure I knew everything about my kingdom, studying the staff, our resources, our intake. I completed the setup for our invasion. Iv trained more knights, doubled our guards. Iv steadied into my duties, and the supposed duties of the king. My father has begun to plan my coronation for the king which is dated to happen in a week in the ballroom. 

Since then, I've gotten used to dressing in my expensive, well made prince clothes and my crown.   
Oh how I had missed my crown. My crown was casted from gold, by the best and most renowned blacksmith out of the purest gold. It was an extremely intricate design, having many loops and arches, with green diamonds and gems decorating the base and main arches. It was smaller than the king's crown, but it was my own. I loved how it made me feel powerful, and in charge. 

It's the reason I would sometimes take oswalds crown and put it on my own head. It was clear I was the one in charge in whatever kind of relationship we had, I thought it was funner if I had the crown to fela more in charge. But I liked my own crown more. Oswalds crown was more simple, but his kingdom's design focused itself on that. 

My kingdom was one of the largest in the land.they strived on making a scene for ourselves. Everything was over the top. Especially with me in charge now. I mean I improved the kingdoms well with just my arrival. The kingdom reacted so well with my return, accepting me as their king will be easy once they find out I've been running the kingdom for the past month. 

I look over the finalized notes and map drawings of our first attack. These attacks won't happen until after I am bound king, but we have already started the espionage and have double agents in other kingdoms circles, racking up intel on everything possible. 

But something was on my mind. As the new king it would be expected of me to be married, so that the kingdom can have a queen. But so far, all of the princess lineups, none of them have caught my eye, because none of them were interesting. My lineups were different from the oswalds. While he wanted as little interaction with the princesses, i wanted to see that if i had to be forced to marry someone, it would at least be someone who somewhat met my intelligence and curiosity. But after so many conversations, it was obvious none of them were up to the mark. I gave up on them and have been thinking about having some sort of challenge to see if i could find anyone to pass it and know they were up to standards so i didn't have to waste my time. 

My father agreed to let me create a challenge as long as I got married soon, and preferably to a woman. I agreed only to stop the talk about how liking men is never going to be accepted by my kingdom. But women are just so hard to get around. And this frustrated me. I was incredibly distracted by my anger and stress, so i stood up and walked over to the tiny liquor cabinet in the corner of my office. I opened a bottle of whiskey and poured myself a glass. But then I heard a knock.

“Yes, come in.'' I set my glass on top of the cabinet and get ready to see who was knocking. Then the door slowly opens and I see my personal servant alexander.

“Prince Edward, I'm sorry to disturb you, your majesty but the King is requesting that I give you this list of those attending your coronation next week.'' He spoke, his posture was well, I would know. He was new to working in the royal household. I had requested for a new servant to be trained, so I was able to choose him as well. 

I keep telling myself that it is just a coincidence that he has similar assets as Oswald had. He had dark black hair slicked back as all servants had. He was very pale, his lips rosy pink. He also had a shorter stature, and around the same height as oswald. With a passing glance, you might actually think it was oswald. But this was no coincidence, and I knew it wasn't now. Especially with the alcohol in me, and some steam to burn off. 

I pick up my glass from the cabinet, drinking down the rest of it before walking to my desk.

“Alexander can you please close the door?'' I pointed towards him, and poured another glass.

“Yes sir.” He closed it obligingly and walked closer to my desk, where I was sitting. He handed me a scripture with names on it. I took it but without looking at the paper I sat it down on my desk.

“You can drop your training alexander, i just want to talk.'' I smirk at him, and hand him the glass of whiskey. He unsuringly and slowly dropped his posture and dropped his hands to my desk, using one to grab the drink and take big sips, almost downing the glass. I'm guessing he doesn't get a lot of alcohol.

“Leisten alex, do you like guys?'' I stared at him up and down, of course he did. He flushed at my question, uncertain in how to respond he stammered a bit.

“I-I well umm, kind off yes, is that bad?” he seemed worried. I motioned with my finger for him to come around the desk to where I was sitting. He placed his glass on the cabinet next to my desk. And cautiously walked around the desk. I then held his hands in mine and led him to the edge of the desk in front of my chair. He obliged, flushed greatly and leaned against the desk. I stood up from my desk and placed my hands on his hips and lifted him onto the desk. With me between his legs. My fingers tracing up and down his thighs as I leaned into him, feeling his breath quicken, and hear his heart beat faster.

“No it's good, because I do too.”

I leaned in and kissed him desperately, he kissed me back, his hands quickly trailing to my hair. He pulled at my hair as I entered his mouth with my tongue and pulled at his lips with my teeth, he groaned.

I leaned into him more, putting my front to his, he gasped a breathy moan as he inched closer into me.

“Take your shirt off alex.” he groaned once more as my hands firmly tighten on his thighs. He quickly obeys letting go of me as he rushes to unbutton his vest and dress shirt. 

“Yes, sir” something about that short sentence turned me on even more. I bring a hand over his chin and roughly turn his head towards me.

“Keep calling me sir, darling and you will get a treat.” I look at his flustered face before turning his head again leaving his neck more exposed. Immediately I start kissing his neck, and fiercely sucking and biting. He seems to moan even louder as i do that, his hands barely able to unbutton the last button on his dress shirt. And once he does he quickly pulls his shirt and vest off. Leaving his chest fully exposed. i take off my own forest green coat leaving me in my fancy white dress shirt. The buttons being under ruffled cloth, I decide on leaving my own shirt on. 

I start at his belt and pants buttons and he sighs with relief. I slide his pants down to his knees and see that he is wearing rather feminem underwear. Black with ruffles. Oswald would look so well in these. But i'm trying to hate him right now, trying to forget about him. Focus on alexander

“Boy toy looks pretty in these, but alas they must come off as well.” he blushed profusely. And the fun began.

…..

“Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the Peoples of the Nashton Kingdom, according to their respective laws and customs?”

“I solemnly swear I do.” 

“Will you to your power cause Law and Justice, in Mercy, to be executed in all your judgements?”

“I will.”  
“Will you to the utmost of your power maintain the Laws of the kingdom and the true profession of the kingdom? Will you to the utmost of your power maintain in the Nashton Kingdom the Protestant Reformed will established by law? Will you maintain and preserve inevitably the rights of the people and government thereof, as by law established in gotham? And will you preserve unto the Bishops and Clergy of Gotham, and to the Churches there committed to their charge, all such rights and privileges, as by law do or shall appertain to them or any of them?”

“All of this I promise to do.”

I stand up from my chair, and receive the sword of the kingdom. I take it in my hands, covered by gloves in the royal green color. I approach the altar to which I am to say an oath over a bible. 

I myself am not really into religion, and it is not so big in my kingdom as it is in others, my kingdom has worked hard for individuality in the people's mindset, something I've come to enjoy and want to employ further as I become king. 

I kneel once I'm at the altar, and take the bible in my other hand, not holding the sword.

“The things which I have here before promised, I will perform and keep, I swear by my position..” I kiss the bible, as is expected of me. I sign the oath and someone comes up and takes it from my hand, along with the bible. I am to take the sword back to my throne, the king's throne. My father approached me. He takes off his crown, the king's crown. And I take mine off, I place mine on a pillow next to my throne. And nods as he places the crown on my head. The second the king's crown touches my head, an exhilarating feeling shocks my body. And everything suddenly hits me. I am the king of the biggest kingdom in gotham. And with my intelligence I could control all the other kingdoms in the land. I will be the king of gotham. And the youngest at that. What would Oswald think of me? 

Stop thinking about oswald. You are about to become king. If he wanted to get married off instead of declaring his love, then he doesn't deserve your acknowledgement when you are king. And you are having fun with alexander. 

With that I look up to where Alexander is standing, on the wall to the side with other members of the royal houseworkers. Only the main servants and other workers go to stand there during the ceremony.

My father moves to the opposite wall, where the dukes, ministers, leaders stand.

I look at the crowd full of village people, and all royal workers. They look at me in awe. I stand up the sword in my hand, and hold it close to my chest.

“Im edward nygma, formally edward nashton. And I am now the king of the great Nashton Kingdom!” I lift the sword up above my head. Yelling to the kingdom that is now in my command.


	4. you cant replace what is already lost

“Your majesty, may i come in?” I hear a familiar voice from the other side of the door. It's alexander. I sigh in relief thankful it's not any other person telling mei have more work to do tonight. I've had to do so much today after my coranation that I was extremely tired.

“Yes alexander, come in.” he timidly opened the door and closed it after checking if anyone saw him enter. He walked over to me, sitting next to me on the bed. The lights were dim, setting a certain mood I hadn't had the energy to comply with if he were to think of going with it.

But instead of doing anything seductive, he placed his hand on my thigh, the other on my back, lightly massaging circles into it.

“The youngest king in the land's history. How are you feeling?” His voice is soft and concerning. God, even his voice, reminds me of oswald.

“I'm tired. This is all so much. I disappeared for 5 years to be a servant to another prince. When i came back i wasn't ready to be accepted into my role of prince so quickly, much less move on to king.'' I stare at him. I know i'm not falling in love with him. But I'm falling in love with the idea that I could be with someone like him. Someone like oswald. No matter how much I try to push him out of my mind, I can't forget that I will never stop loving oswald. But I have to, when I find a princess to be my queen. But I've gotten an idea of how I will challenge those who want to court me. I know riddles will be involved, but it's merely just being thought out.

“You were a servant for a prince?” he sounded surprised that I, a king now, had once had his job.

“Yes I was a servant. That's where I got my new last name, I changed it so they wouldn't recognize me. I had your job, personal servant. I was good at it, until I got close to the prince. I fell in love with him, he was too arrogant to accept his feelings for me. We were secret lovers, but in the end he chose a princess to get married to. I left. Decided to come back. Sometimes i can't stop thinking about him, but i'm forcing myself to move on. ” I sighed looking down at my hand, which I had now placed on top of his thigh.

“With me?” He sounded disappointed but pushed past it.

“I feel upset that i've somehow been using you to get over him, but i genuinely like you. You're nothing but caring for me. And i hope we don't turn out the same as me and oswald had.'' I sit up, he removes his hands from me. I take off all my clothes tridly. And turn the lights off. He takes his shoes off and undresses as well. We both leave our underwear on, knowing it is not time for anything lustfull. I crawl into the royal bed and pull him with me. He giggles and accepts. we get under the silk layers, and embrace each other in our arms. Quietly we doze off. While i hold him caressing his hair, and before i can catch myself i say something quietly.

“Good night Ozzie,'' I freeze, but realize Alexander has already fallen asleep. I kiss his forehead. And my eyes tear up. I can't replace what is already lost. 

I leave when spurned. I will give it my all. I take nothing. I can raise you to a king, or make you to a beggar, what am i?

Love.  
……

Oswalds pov.

“Oswald, what color do you want the flowers to be at our wedding, I was thinking of some red roses with some purples for our kingdoms?” Sofia entered the commons room holding a scroll of which she was writing on. I stared at the fire. The wedding was in a week. And it had started eating at me. I don't think I would be able to bear pretending to be in love with her. And especially be able to bear another session of love making. I couldn't. I didn't love her, i admired her, i felt her more of a close friend then as a lover. I quickly learned that it was impossible for me to see her as a lover. 

I felt like my life was dying. And the closer the day came, the more I felt my will and freedom were coming to an end. 

“Yes dear, that sounds wonderful. You know if you don't have to ask me about every detail, i'm happy as long as you're happy.'' I turn towards her, smiling a fake smile. She sits in the chair across from me. She closes the scroll. And holds it closely to her in her lap. Her expression is giddy and excited as she speaks.

“Oh i know ozzie, it's just that i want this wedding to be perfect for us, the both of us!” She was ecstatic. I could tell. It took a lot for me to pretend I reciprocated her feelings. But i didn't have the energy to control myself.

“Wait, what did you call me?” I was concerned, wondering if I had heard her right. No one has ever called me Ozzie other than edward. We used them as terms of endearments. Ozzie, and Eddie. The thought made my lips slowly curve, but hollowed out the pit in my heart and stomach even deeper. I couldn't survive without him. He was correct, there was no me without him. You could not have one without the other. 

“Oh I'm sorry it slipped, i thought it was a cute name, i'm sorry i didn't mean to offend you oswald.” her facial features seemed confused but hurt mostly. I understood why. But i couldn't possibly hear that nickname without wanting to cry. 

“No its fine, it's just someone i used to know called me that, i'd prefer you not call me that, i'm sorry sophia.'' I stared down at my shoes, polished very well. I could almost see myself in them. She shifted in her seat, her behavior changing swiftly in its mood. She was about to apologize when a servant came in. After Edward I refused to have another personal servant, so I had all of the servants attending to me. I watched him come in, in his royal blue color. The kingdom color that once suited Edward so well.

“I'm awfully sorry to interrupt prince oswald but your men have discovered something.” he walked into the room. I looked at Sofia and nodded towards her. She understood the signal and stood up, and got ready to leave the room.

“I'll get onto the flowers and have them ready for the wedding oswald.” she waved at the servant and walked out, closing the big sliding door to the small commons room.

I nodded at the servant awaiting his news.

“Sir, your intelligence officers have gotten a lead as to where your old servant may have gone.” chills went through my entire body. They found edward? I sat up immediately, my hands clutching at the sides of my chair.

“Have they found him? Where is he?!” my voice is frantic. My voice shook with anticipation. It took forever to convince those working for me that my long search for an old servant of mine was nothing too important and merely a practical wanting for his whereabouts. But recently my stress and efforts being put into his search brought some attention towards me. And I was certain this reaction was only going to make the ideas worse. 

“They think it may be him, he uses the same name, which was a shock, considering the real name he left for the last name nymga.” he stammered. 

“Well go on, where is he? Who is he?” my aggravation in his lack of reply was showing. I've always been one to lose my temper. He pursed his lips for a second.

“Prince oswald, your servant edward nygma was the missing prince of the nashton kingdom. He has gone back, and has become the youngest king in the history of gotham.”

I freeze. Edward was a prince? And now a king… 

“Are you sure it's him?” my voice is low. Barely able to leave my mouth as my astonishment takes over my body. 

“His kingdom has been thriving, taking over territories left and right. His kingdom's worth has tripled and has grown into the largest empire ever, right after he became king, 2 weaks ago... He hasn't been courted yet, proposing anyone who can beat his riddle game may be the lucky winner to the shared throne. But no one has won, out of the many who have tried. He is currently the king to be the most wanted for a hand in marriage.” he spoke out.   
“That's definitely him. Order for a travel plan to be appointed for tomorrow. I want to go to the nashton kingdom as quickly as possible.” i order, with a stern voice. My body and mind are still unable to react. I do the only thing I could think of and take the wine glass next to me, and down the glass. 

“Prince, your wedding is this weekend…”

“Deley the wedding, this is much more important.”   
…..  
Upon arriving at the brinks of the nashton kingdom in carts pulled by horses of a neighboring town, everything starts to hit me. I'm going to see edward. Will he be happy to see me? Has he been thinking about me? I surely hope that he is not upset over the whole marriage thing, and i will use the first moment we have alone together, if he allows it, for me to explain that i regret i had not chosen him. I don't exactly know what i'm doing here, or what i plan on doing, but i already traveled for a week to get here, delaying my wedding even further. Sofia was not at all happy with the news that I was leaving during our wedding to find an old servant of mine. She pleaded that I stay and venture off after the wedding, but I couldn't wait. Edward couldn't wait. She calmed down, but had had a bitter attitude up until I left. She questioned my faith in her, and I tiptoed around the conversation saying this was important.

Edwards kingdom was heavily guarded, and huge. His kingdom was probably 5 times the size of mine. That really put a damper on my ego. We were cleared into the entrance as I was another prince. They let us through the barricade and I saw true beauty. The buildings were beautifully made, out of white marble and dark oak. The roads and paths were beautifully kept, with green surrounding the edges. There were banners everywhere, representing the family crest and the royal color. A deep green. That's where his fascination with the color came from. But that's what to expect from royals. It's the same with me, everything that can, will be a deep purple or blue, those were my royal colors, and I wore them proudly. 

We reached one of the main villages and decided to stop for a bit. I ended up telling my knights, only a few, to find a place to rest tonight, and that I would stretch alone to the kingdom, only an hour from where we stood. They willingly agreed, tired and hungry, but warned me to be carefull.   
….  
I stood at the main entrance to the kingdom, right outside the barricade. It was very well guarded with knights armed with will made swords. I approached the guards.

“Who is thy, and why are you here?” one spoke.

“Greetings, I am the great Prince Oswald from the Van dahl kingdom to the north. I have come hoping to have a word with your king, we are old friends.” I spoke. I was tired of talking properly, but I had a reputation to uphold. The guards eyed me up and down, I did not show a harmful presence, other than the sword hanging from my belt. They looked at each other and nodded.

“King Edward is in the middle of starting a challenge in the ballroom. But you may go and view it from the audience until it is over, then head off to the main lobby, a house member will put you in touch.” he motioned forewords. King Edward really has a good ring to it, I can't believe he went from my personal servant to a king. And the youngest, and strongest at that. I walked towards the open entrance and into his palace. His peace is beautiful and exquisite, as i've heard the Nashtons have always had an ego for themselves, always wanting to put on a show, and they do that well with their attention to detail. With this information Edwards' entire personality makes sense. A king is only as good as his kingdom's wealth. 

Once inside, I try hard to keep my eye on the decor of the place and more on finding the ballroom, but it is quick to be found as it is down some stairs in the center of the entrance room. I go down the stairs and am greeted by a sea of people. I push and shove my way to the center of the crowd, to see a stage at the end of the room. It's crafted well out of dark wood, with great lavish drapes hanging in the back. Lanterns and candles were being covered by thin green cloths, giving the room a green glow. Edward really loved the color green. 

The stage was empty, but the room was loud full of chatter from the people around me. Hushed voices wondering if this was finally the day someone was worthy of ‘the riddlers’ challenge. The riddler. Interesting name, but it suits him well. 

Servants walked around with silver platters mounted on their hands holding wine glasses. One servant in particular catches my eye. He is short, around my height and has black hair. He remind s me of myself, surely he wasn't hired for that reason was he? His uniform was different then the other servants, instead of having just a green vest like the others, he had green trousers as well. He also got a normal tie, instead of a cross tie. Was he a personal servant? Was he Edward's personal servant? 

At the thought of that a wave of jealousy and hate jolted through my body making it impeccably hard for me to not follow after the servant to have a word. Instead I grabbed a glass of wine from another servant's tray and started drinking it. And as if on cue, the room got a lot brighter when a main light was turned on, a white light pointed towards the stage. And through curtains walked in…..

Edward


	5. my body no longer knew blood, as anger is what powered my heart.

My heart leapt out of my chest. The sight of him in a suit that was ravishingly green. Created with gems made him look absolutely beautiful. He Had a grey dress shirt under a dark green vest. The buttons were balck. And then the coat and trousers, glowingly green with the gems being hit by the light. His crown, a king's crown, was beautiful, littered with gems and arches, a fitting crown for the king. He also had a cane, it was shaped into a question mark where he was holding it from. Which seemed rather odd, but compared to the rather broad choice of clothing for this, it fit in.

I couldn't take my eyes off him, I could feel my heartbeat quicken. I've missed Edward, and to see him made my heart roar. I took in his facial features, as if this were to be the last time I saw him. I watched his body move towards the center of the stage, and all i could think is how i wanted to feel his skin again, how I wanted to hear his voice after so long. And like a wish, it was granted.

“Good evening ladies and gentlemen of this kingdom!!! I have once again been challenged for my hand in marriage! Tonight's lovely princess is princess Isabella from the Kringle Kingdom. Bring her on up!” he motioned his hands towards the stairs to the stage, his actions very flamboyant. The crowd cheered for their king, and for the show. The way he swayed and carried himself, was almost intoxicating. It's like he was trying to seduce me. 

Quickly a princess, one i've never seen in person appeared in an almost equal flamboyant green dress. She walked onto the stage, and waved at the crowd. She walked up to Edward and extended out her hand. Ed seemed surprised by her confidence and motion. But received her actions positively, and kissed her knuckles.

“Alright miss isabella, are you confident in tonight's outcomes?” eds voice made my heart pulse, i missed it dearly. 

“I'll never doubt my actions. I know what I know.” she smiled, cockily and edward smiled in return.

“I like your attitude isabella, but we must start now. But first, why do you want a shot at my hand in marriage?”

“I quite the brilliant ambitious mind as you are king edward, i believe that very much, i think you and i would make a lovely match, and we would rule this land wonderfully and turn it into its greatest self together. But I'm excited to be here with you riddler“ as soon as she called him riddler, he looked as if a chill had gone down his spine, as if he was taken by surprise. Was he turned on by being called the riddler?

“That the spirit I love, now you know the rules, I ask a riddle, you answer correctly, you ask me one, you win them both, and you're walking out of here with my hand in marriage!” his movements were so flamboyant and active, it was interesting to see him all riled up over riddles and a name he has made for himself. 

“Alexander, please step up onto the stage.” as if on cue, the servant from earlier, the one i suspected was he personal servant, stepped onto the stage, and walked passed edward to the other side of the stage with what seemed to be a big manual sand hourglass. No one else was paying as much attention as I was on the actiones between the two, but I noticed what they didn't. Alexander smirked at Edward, Edward giving a small wink in return, so quick it was as if it didn't happen. I watched as Edwards' eyes trailed down to the servant's back, watching his ass as he walked by. My blood started to boil. Anger ran through me, because someone else had his attention

He tipped his crown, and the main light shining to him was covered by a servant darkening his figure.

“I am heavy forward, but backwards I am not.” he spoke, Alexander flipped the hourglass starting the timer. That one was pretty easy, it was obviously ton, I mean it says it in the damn thing. Drumming noises were heard throughout the room, quickening as the time declined. After a couple seconds of anticipating silence Isabel spoke, confidently.

“The answer is Ton. it says it in the riddle itself.” Her smile was grand, I was impressed by her confidence.

Edward suddenly stretched his hands to his sides, his cane being somehow held by his shoulders horizontally as he dipped his head down. After a second he held his thumb up. She had gotten it correct. Did she actually stand a chance, would she actually succeed in courting him?

“You are only halfway there, many some have gotten this far, but none have passed the second part, you will not sumpt me.” he motioned towards Alexander to get ready with the hourglass.

“I hope you have your riddle?”

“Yes, I do.”

Alexander turned the hourglass, and again, the charades began.

“You struggle to regain me when I'm lost, you struggle to obtain me, what am i?” she asked hopefully. But you can tell by her strong clutch on the hems of her dress, that even she was unsure of that riddle.

Edward looked at her, almost disappointingly. He walked up to her and crossed his arms.

“Time”

Isabella quickly gasped, after a second to catch her composure, she slowly nodded. And with that the drumming stopped as the time had ended.

Edwerd shook his head. This whole thing made a sigh of relief escape my lips.  
“Oh princess Isabella, I had such high hopes for you. My personal servant, Alexander, will lead you to my office where we will discuss my earnings from your failure.” and just like that he walked back into the drapes, disappearing from the crowd. I quickly caught where Alexander was. I silently and carefully followed behind them to where Edwards office would be. I stopped a hallway befour, waiting until they were done so I could talk to Edward alone. After about 15 minutes, isabella came out crying. Apparently, his winnings were a big chunk of her kingdom's resources and riches. And leading her out of the office was alexander. I quickly walked towards him, trying to ignore my immediate hatred for him, and focused on getting to speak to edward.   
Alexander saw me approach and immediately spotted my sword.

“Excuse me, who are you? And what do you want with king Edward??” He tried to keep his calm.

“Im Prince Oswald, from the Van Dahl Kingdom to the north. Me and Edward are old friends, I wanted to have a word with him, if that's possible?” I tried to keep my tone the same, trying to hide my jealousy. He looked at me up and down, his eyes widening. He probably noticed our similarities. 

“ Ah yes, give me one second while I make him aware of your presence, prince oswald.” he then opened the door.

“King Edward, someone is here to see you, says he is your old friend and wants to have a word.”

“Lots of people are old friends.” 

Silence for a second, Alexander unsure of how to respond.

“Yeah, go ahead, let him through.”

Alexander stopped poking his head through the door and opened it so I could walk in. Once I did, I saw him. The closest I have been in months. My breath taken away, but he had yet to look up from the maps on the big wooden desk.

“Hello, old friend.” and with that, his head snapped up. His eyes widened, as the color washed from his face. His mouth opened, but suddenly closed as a glare came on. 

“Oswald.”

“Edward. It's been a while hasn't it?”

“Alexander, can you go fetch me a stronger alcohol for my enjoyment?” his eyes never leaving me. His eyes said it all, he was mad at me. I hated when he looked at me like that. 

Alexander muttered a yes sir and left, closing the door behind him. Leaving me and ending in silence. Tension filled the room. The pressure is almost physical.

“Why are you here, I think I made it pretty clear about my thoughts about you when I left your kingdom.” The words were almost spat out venemosly. If he wanted to play this game, that was fine, I may only be a prince in my kingdom, but i was a king in pettiness.

“Deos alexander know your only fucking him because he looks like me?” he slammed his fist on the desk. He closed his eyes, breathed in and fixed his composure. He looked up at me and smirked.

“No, i dont fuck him becuase he looks like you, i do it becuase he has confidence, something you never did.” he folded his arms and leaned back in his chair, smirking, trying to see the emotiones on my face. 

“Oh so you do fuck him, are you sure that is only why?. You sure he isn't a runaway prince?” my expressines stayed the same, trying not to give him any satisfaction that he was getting under my skin.

Soon Alexander came back, with a glass bottle of fine liquor. He walked towards Edward placing the bottle on his desk. Immediately, Edward pulled Alexander by his tie, to a passionate kiss. Alexander soon held edwards face in both his hands and walked closer to Edward, and began to straddle his lap.

I bit my tongue in fury. My body no longer knew blood, as anger is what powered my heart at this point. I watched as Edward tilted his head back whilst Alexander began to nibble at his neck. My eyes began to burn holes through his existence. 

Edward smirked at me, cocking his head as a peacock. As if he was showing off. 

“Alexander my dear,”

“Im sorry sir, i couldn't resist.'' Alexander then got off his lap, and composed himself, his face still flushed. Edward fixed his tie and collar, I caught small forming red love marks on his neck. It's as if Alexander was trying to make me mad, to make me jealous. All over here marking ed as if he belongs to him. I'm going to show who Ed really belongs to, i just have to get edwards rebound out of the way first. 

“Apologies Oswald, Alexander just can't keep his hands off me, you may stay in one of our extra bedrooms. I know the travel distance from your kingdom to my own is a long one. You came all this way, I'm guessing you don't have a place stay. Alexander will show you there.” he whispers in Alexander's ears and quickly before I knew what was happening, Alexander was rushing me out of the room and down some hallways. The way to the room was silent, only the taps of our dress shoes hitting the ground where we stepped. Once we got to a door, he opened it for me. 

“Breakfast will be served at 8, king edward will be expecting you.” and with that he began to close the door.

“Wait!” he stopped stepping back into the room.

“I'm a prince myself, I will offer you whatever amount of money and a plot of land for you and your family to leave and start a new life.” I told him. 

“Why would you want me to leave? Unless…. That's why he chose me, because I look like you… you're the prince that broke his heart. As much as I love your offer, I am not going to leave king edward with the person who left him devastated for months.”

“You didn't hear what would happen if you didn't take my offer though.” my lips smirked, and he brows furrowed in confusion. 

“Are you threatening me..?” his voice was soft and low.

“depends, Are you taking my offer?” he gulped, adn right then and there, I knew he would make the right choice

He looked down, and walked out, closing the door. And that's how i knew that i would be able to find a way into edwards heart once more.   
…..


	6. reconecting and forgeting

Morning was quick to come, while sleep had taken long to arrive, I seemed content with the hours of sleep I had derived from the awfully rigid bed. I sat up, feeling the fabric of foreign nightwear upon my skin. I stared around the room but alas got bored. 

The sun shined in through a lightweight curtain on a window to my left. The bed was a nice size but not nearly as big as the one in my kingdom's room. There were two bedside tables where I had found the nightware and extra utilities. There was a painting on the wall in front of me. And while it was rather lavish to look and wonder st. My time was quick to bore me. 

I had a doubt it was 8 in the morning yet, and being in another person's kingdom gave me nothing to do. Is this how Edward had felt while working for me? Had he woken up early, being the morning person that he was, and was left to stare at the paintings morning after morning until I called him into duty? That thought really left a damper on my features causing my lips to turn downwards and a worried frown.

I'd never meant to cause Edward harm and Ill feelings, but the idea of being a prince, while he was merely just a servant, had made me myopic. I see now how incorrect I was to have ignored not only my feelings but his as well. And there was a pang in my gut, a small worry that maybe it was much too late to rectify my mistake. 

The happy thought about this all had been that that Alexander boy was now surely gone. I suspect even a young fine man as himself who was wrapped tightly around Edwards' finger would see the good outcome in my actions. Not only was he no longer a pawn in Edwards foolish and selfish need for making himself believe he was no longer in love with me, but now he and his family had land and money to be able to thrive by themselves. I do hope he followed my instructions to meet with my men about his reward, but if I were to see him at breakfast with Edward I will make sure he knows he has no place in any kingdom. 

I sturdy myself up,make myself presentable and decide to wander the grounds before breakfast. I had my men bring me extra clothes at night so I'd have something to wear for the next few days. A house worker ended up leaving the clothes in front of my door. As I changed into one of my suits I thought about what would make him turn twice towards me. I wore tight pants and one of his favorite vests he loved on me, I placed my crown back on my head, which was sitting lavishingly on one of my extra pillows I put on a nightstand, and began to head on out of my room. 

Once I left the room I noticed some house workers moving around beginning their morning work. I looked around to remember where my room is. Apparently Edward had me placed in the room farthest from his. Petty, in every sense of the word if I do say so myself, but you do you eddie. 

I admire some of the architecture and decoration. As Well as the bright green banners. It's surprising how his kingdom found pigmint for such a color. I walk down some random hallways, only to find myself getting lost. His kingdom was rather big. At this point I couldn't spot anyone near me surprisingly. He doesn't even have that many guards, most of them being outside. For the strongest and biggest kingdom, he has weak protection. I'll make a note of it to mention it to him. 

I start opening random doors in order to find a way to the dining room or at least something interesting to look at. After various empty bedrooms or workshops, I found a library. And i'm completely astonished to see so many books. It is rather expensive to have books, my kingdom itself not having many , mostly scrolls for our information. But Edward seems to have shelves and shelves of information in this huge room. There were shelves lined up after each other on the right and left, in the center were various large wooden tables and stools. There were books scattered around the tables, some open, others darted around in piles. Oil lamps almost empty were placed almost everywhere, while still keeping the flame away from the books. The walls were covered with paintings of the rulers that belonged to this kingdom.. The more I looked, this room seemed to be one of the most expensive and important rooms in the entire castle. 

I walked to the side of the shelves on the left, reading the engraving on the side of the shelves, from botany and languages to astronomy and beauty. Edward had books on everything. I walk to one of the tables near me, and take a look at the somewhat organized mess left upon the table. Books were open, which was rather damaging to the books but all to one's self i guess. The books along with some notes written in black ink were about physical anatomy. But as i looked at the writing some more it was almost completely random and rather gruesome. Information and facts about what made up tissue, how body reacts to different conditions, but also information on torture, and violence. Information about blood and quick ways to kill someone. I shivered at the thought of Edward killing someone. Being powerful and dominant. The idea quickly grows and my mind reminds me of times where we had intercorse. The feeling of him pinning my wrists while he slowly pumped inside of me, and his lips tentatively marking me his as I gasped for him and..

“Rather impressive is it not? It fascinates me how immaculate the human capability is yet how weak we actually happen to be.” a strong voice appears behind me. Making me quickly turn in panic. I soon realized my action was probably not the best one to have taken.

Edward had been peering over my shoulder, leaning into my personal space insanely close. How I hadn't been aware of his presence was a rather large question. And due to my rapid turn my body became flush with his. My heart rate elevated and my mind began to fog. 

Edward quickly retreated a couple steps and coughed to clear the tension up. His face conveyed no emotion, leaving me unaware if he was okay with my presence or me being in such an important room. I was so annawear what to say, thinking about not wanting to be angry with me. I simply stared at him. I haven't been this close to him in so long. 

I was finally able to stutter something out, “it is a um ra-rather lovely study you have here edward.'' I take a look at some of the books with hand drawn diagrams admiring the handwork. Edward hums and walks to take his place next to me.

“My father had this room made for me hoping it would distract me from my homosexual thoughts. It didn't work obviously, but I loved it nonetheless.'' He began to pick up the books, gently closing them and handing me a small pile, he in turn grabbed the rest. He started walking to the shelves on the right, I followed suit. We walked to what appeared to be the human anatomy section. He started slowly and placed the books in empty slots. Taking books from the pile I was holding he went on. Of course he has me carrying them for him.

“I spend my mornings before breakfast here. And once i sent a house worker to go looking for you only to find out you were gone, i had kind of hoped you decided to leave. So you can imagine my mixed emotions to not only you still being here, but also being in my private library.” edward finished placing the books back and continued to walk, i decided to keep following him unaware of what my actual options where

Did he really want me to leave, was he really just over me like that? 

“Im rather sorry i woke up early and was unsure of what to do. I began exploring as a cure for my boredom. I was simply admiring the collection of books and art here. As for your enjoyment of my absence im rather sorry about disappointing you, but i came here rather pressed on having an important conversation with you.'' Edward looked back at me, raising an eyebrow, but continuing to walk towards the back of the room. I could now see what the art was, it was Edward,extravagant paintings portraying Edward as price, king and with his family. They were rather lavish and truly deserved to be viewed by everyone. Edward was always a sight to see in my opinion. 

“I'm not exactly happy with you oswald. And whatever this important conversation is about it can wait till the end of the day, I'm very busy after breakfast. You know, being king, im sorry prince, you are just going to have to wait.'' Edward walked up to the painting.in teh center, it was him with his king crown. Of Course it's in the center, he has always had a huge ego.

We stood in silence for a bit staring at the painting, I'm guessing he wanted me to see how great he was doing. I took it as a second to admire his features. I turned over to look at him, he was still staring at the painting.

“Why didn't you tell me?” it slipped out before i could conceal it. And immediately I regretted it. It sounded desperate. As if i was trying to claw my way into some sort of answer as to where we went wrong. Some sort of reason for my despair. 

It was at this moment where I realized how upset thi secret was. Not only that he hid something big from me, but that he didn't trust me enough. 

It was this second i also realized how much i missed and loved him. And tears started to brim my eyes. The desire to reach out and hug him, to feel his skin on mine, to show him much I loved and needed him took over my body, making my voice falter and fail me.

Edward turned to me, his expression showing no emotion.

“Was I supposed to?” Was I supposed to? 

“Edward, we were in love, ARE in love. I told you everything i let you in, i expressed to you my concerns and my worries while we embraced each other in our arms. I let you wear my crown because I craved the idea of both of us being princes together. I wanted a future with you, but you hid something very important about yourself, when I gave you all! Yes you were supposed to, it could have saved us, saved all this trouble!” At this point I was crying, holding back my sobs, but unable to hide the tears. My emotions were hectic,hoping, praying that Edward showed ayn amount of sympathy towards me. It was pathetic really, but all I wanted was Edward, I knew that now. 

“NO! You are in love with me, iv moved on, i'm with alexander now i do all that with him now, and maybe if you hadn't let your ignorance to pick a wife i would have stayed, i would have known you were willing to make sacrifices for me, i would have known you actually loved me, and maybe then i would have told you. But you chose to marry, you told me yourself, it wasn't going to happen. You could have saved us all the trouble, not me. And now you can reverse what's happened. You should be home with your wife running your own kingdom alongside your father. Why are you even here?”

“I know you still love me eddie. I know that somewhere inside you, as hard as you may want to deny it, you love me, we were meant to be eddie. And in terms of sofia, she is not my wife yet, i haven't married her yet i've been pushing the wedding more and more, i even cancelled it to come over here and told you how sorry i am, and that i love you.i love you so much edward i regret all of what i've done and i am here redeem myself however i can!” my breathes were quickened and my stomach began to pool with regret and despair. 

Edward turned around to, and began to walk to one of the tables as he calmed himself down. 

“Even if i still love you, i am not going to accept your apology and just let walts out of here with you. I'm in the same position with you, but unlike you, I'm going to let alexander have a try.'' His voice was stern, but I could hear flaters here and there. Unsure of what to do and desperate for something to latch onto, I sat down next to him.

“And you have no one to blame but yourself for cancelling your wedding just to chase after a broken promise.” All of my emotions bagan to mix into anger. How could he just deny all happiness we could possibly have? I admit that my actions were terrible but I dropped everything to come see him, and I just know we were meant to be, kingdoms or not.

“Well Alexander won't be trying to court you any time soon.” a petty comment was really not my best reply, bu in my mind it would suffice  
“What did you do to him!” Edward angrily slammed his fists onto the table. 

“Nothing except show how small his reciprocation for your feelings are. I simply allowed him to see the real reason you were with him in the first place. And he took the opportunity to get away from you!” my voice was neom, my emotions mixed, as if my sadness and anger were in a shaker. 

Not even my body could comprehend what I was feeling. My body showed anger but my voice, my eyes and heart were broken.

Edward stood up from his chair immediately. Drawing the sword he had to his side and pointing the tip of the blade under my chin. The action frightened me, causing me to flinch. But I did nothing other than sob under the threat.

“Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you right now for all the trouble you have made me suffer through?” Edward's voice was breaking, and I could see the tears prickle at the rim of his eyes. 

“Because im the only ne that could pass your stupid riddle game edward, im the only one that knows you! Just like you said, there is no you without me!'' I place the palm of my hand on top of the sword on the flat side and slowly push it away from my throat. He reluctantly complies and drops his sword on to the table. He takes a deep breath and composes himself before picking up his sword and begins to walk towards the door. Before he leaves he stops and speaks up again.

“Come to the show today. Win and I'll have something arranged for us, loose and I will have you banned from my kingdom. The future lies in your assurance prince oswald.” and with that he stormed out, slamming the door closed. 

And soon enough I was left alone to weep in the library. I sat there for some time, thoughts racing through my head, galloping and hurting my head. So I decided to read about penguins, rare creatures found in some areas of gotham. It helped me calm down. I had always felt somewhat close with penguins. Almost feeling like one of them. My nose was quite peculiar, I was often made fun of as a child by the other royal kids, but my mother, the saint , assured me it was what made me special. And I decided to cling onto that thought.

Once it was around breakfast time I willed myself to meet Edward in the dining room. But once I walked in, I was alone aside from the house workers bringing in a couple of plates. I sat down at one end of the table and looked around expectantly. A worried glance washed over my features. A worker came towards me to fill my glass with orange juice, so I stopped her.

“Excuse me, where is edward? I thought i was supposed to meet with him today?”

“King Edward has retreated into his office quite early. He had one of the cooks bring food to him over there. But if you want company , perhaps i could be of service?” the lady offered with a proud smile. She seemed kind, and almost naive.

“Sure why not, sit down, miss..?”

“Pepper. Ivy pepper. I presume you are Prince Oswald, if I remember correctly?”

“Please no need for formalities, I can feel the friendship blossoming Ivy.”


	7. endless appreciation and acceptance

Hours had gone by since I enjoyed a lovely breakfast with ivy. It really had become a good friendship between us. An almost immediate likeness. Honestly I've been wondering about asking her to work for my own castle, while I admit it might be a downgrade from the castle she works in now, but it would be nice to have a friendly alliance in the castle. 

We were now enjoying a stroll through the gardens, having a lovely chat while she picked peaches of some trees.

“King Edward will most likely be angry with me. So lovely to have my last couple hours chatting with you before he orders for my head.” she let out a light chuckle at her own joke. 

“I'm sure Edward will let this pass, once he finds you were keeping me busy from running to him.” she handed me a peach, it was perfect, she knew exactly which ones were good to eat. I smiled back and placed it in my pocket and continued walking.

“Why does he not want you with him, I thought you were his guest?”

“Lets just say it's a long story involving love. And I'm here to show him, we belong together. Although, after our talk this morning, he is rather unresponsive. He Wont talk to me until I go on the riddle show today.” oversharing doesn't matter in this situation. Even if she is just one of Edwards' workers, I feel as if I can trust her with everything.

“I understand your situation. I fell in love with a server who used to work here. We shared a connection. I loved her. But alas it wasn't meant to be. After her family was in danger she refused to let me help her. We grew apart, with my heart aching for her. King Edward while only being here a few months has never been happier until you arrived. Sure, he had Alexander, his personal servant to keep him happy, we all knew what was going on between the two. But until you arrived his commands were always cold and stricter. He's been in a good mood the last two days. I'd say you're part of the reason he has been less of an ass.” 

“He has been happier? Because everytime i talk to him, it seems as if he radiates hate and anger. Im not even sure if i want to win the riddle game. What if I do and he has really stopped loving me? I'd have to live while he pretends to love me. I don't know if i can live like that.”

“I'm sure he still loves you. Love like that doesn't die, only fades, ever so slowly. You will have your chance. Just show why you're worthy of winning his heart.” ivy gave me a heart warming smile and gestured to go inside, it was getting dark after all. As we made our way up the stairs I realized how good friendship felt. 

“Thank you ivy, truly. I've been meaning to ask, if you would be willing to come work for me at the van dahl kingdom, I think I would benefit from having friends in the castle. Don't worry about edward, just let me know what you think?'' I let out with a reassuring smile just as we entered the castle again.

But before she was able to answer, another house worker came up to us.

“Prince van dahl, i'm so sorry to disturb you.”

“Oh you did no such thing, is it neering the riddle show?”

“I'm afraid so, king edward has requested that you dress to impress, you must head down to the ballroom right after you changed, im confident miss ivy can show you the way?” ivy simply nodded. The house worker quickly walked off. 

We kept a light conversation on the castle's interior and the strikingly vibrant green color adorning some banners. 

We reached my room door and I walked in to change. Ivy maintained outside the door while I changed into one of my best suits, reserved for important banquets or public showings, it was a nice dark purple blend that fitted me quite well. Not sure if i was impressing the crowd or edward, i chose one with tight pants, but not too tight. 

“I thought about it, and I think it would be a good thing for me to work with you. It's good to keep a friendship blooming.” ivys words were muffled by the door between us. A smile rose upon my lips.

“I am quite glad indeed that you have chosen to continue this friendship. It will be a good change, we can get on that once i lose or win edwards heart. Still haven't decided which is worth it” i exhaled sadly.

I finished putting cufflinks and a tie pin, styled my hair and made sure my crown was on correctly. I headed out. 

Ivy began leading me towards the stage in the ballroom. Once I entered I saw the beauty of forest green and gold adorn the whole room. The room was full of well dressed town people waiting to view the night's entertainment to begin. Just like last time there were a bunch of house workers walking around offering champagne to the viewers. Ivy grabbed a tray from a nearby table and shrugged her shoulders towards me. 

“I have to get to work but I'm pretty sure you are supposed to walk up onto the stage and Edward will pop out. And remember, remind him why you're worth it” she then disappeared into the crowd. Leaving me to look around aimlessly before deciding to get this all started.

I headed to the front of the ballroom, and walked up the stairs to the side of the stage.a small band started playing in the back, demonstrating that this show of sorts was about to start.

I was unsure of what to do, so I simply stood up there and waved at the crowd. My feet subconsciously skid on the floor as a nervous habit. I was lucky to only be left up there alone for a couple seconds because soon after, Edward popped onto the stage from the curtain behind the stage. The crowd started to chant even louder and the lights were shaded green illuminating him in an emerald shade. 

Edwards' stride to the center of the stage was well composed. No ill feelings towards me surfacing for even a second. I was beginning to think he had maybe warmed up to me throughout the day. But I presume he was simply puting face for his crowd. What if he really doesn't love me anymore? I shook the thought from my head and remembered ivy's words. 

‘Love like this doesn't die’

“Good evening ladies and gentlemen of this kingdom!!! I have once again been challenged for my hand in marriage!'' Edward's voice roared from out of nowhere. His vocals reverberate off walls and into my ears like crashing waves. Crashing, crashing, crashing. 

But hasn't he said this before? Is he repeating what he said with princess Isabella?

Edward started off strong again. “Tonight's lovely contestant is'' he got caught on his words. Carefully stopping himself from continuing the sentence. The crowd waited in awe of what was happening. I fiddled with my crown, ‘fixing’ it slightly. Edward glanced over at me, and sighed. His eyes looked broken. He looked broken. He took a careful shaky breath before he continued.

His voice, only half as proud this time exclaimed “Tonights lovely contestant is from the Van Dahl Kingdom.'' The crowd began to mumble a bit desperate in anticipation of the coming name. I got even more nervous. I wasn't yet directly on the stage hiding mainly behind a thin curtain that blocked the parts of the big stage not being in use. I was even more anxious once I realized I was about to go in front of them.

“Prince Oswald” he motions a hand for me to join him onstage. 

The crowd gasps, and allegations are starting to bubble up. A man, who I'm guessing is Edward's father, stands up and yells from the back of the room.

“Edward Nashton what on earth do you think you are doing? I let this wasteful event happen for far too long in order to stop your attraction to men! You have a kingdom to rule over and the kingdom needs a queen!” the crowd is silent, watching the old king boom his voice over to a still edward.   
“Oh dear.” Edward mutters frantically.   
I can see Edward has tensed up. He has always been a strong man, edward. But after five years of being so closely intertwined with him, I learned he has never taken being belittled by people he cares about well at all. Thoughts cross my mind and I'm unsure of what to do other than I need to bring Edward back from his head. And so I try what has always worked, affections.

I inch closer to him and go to put my hand on his shoulder for comfort. But he sees my action and swiftly pulls away. He furrowed his brows as he looked confused at me. He clears his throat and stares at his father.

“Father, everything can be dealt with IF he manages to win. And trust me he will not, for I am Edward NYGMA, and the riddler. So if you can let me start! That would be fantastic, thank you.” edward spat out. He then turned towards me, with an intense stare

“Alright, are you aware of what will happen when you lose?'' Edwards' voice had been sprinkled with fake proudness. It wasn't too hard to find the falters. 

“Edward, I don't think I'll ever need to know about losing. I know you.” my response may have been a little smug, but my stomach rumbled with excitement. 

Edward did a double take, glancing at me and then the giant hourglass. He shook his head and then returned to putting on a show ignoring that it was me playing his game. 

“Let's carry on then, and we will certainly see, now you know the rules, I ask a riddle, you answer correctly, you ask me one, you win them both, and you're walking out of here with my hand in marriage!'' This part was mainly script, I was aware, but the small amount of excitement and kick he put into it made me hope that he was at least somewhat expecting me to win.

I simply nodded and tried to keep quiet for most of this. 

“Are you ready oswald?” Edward's voice seemed sincere. It catched me by surprise, and a small smile spread on my face.

“Yes I am edward.” 

Edward proceeded to call a random house worker over to the hourglass. He got the crowd a bit riled up with lighting and clapping. Which was an improvement from the somewhat silent crowd. Once the worker is near the hourglass, Edward turns to the crowd and looks downwards. As soon as he starts talking his actions are overly flamboyant as he proudly says his riddle.

“I can be broken without being held, given and then taken away. Some people use me to deceive but when delivered i am the greatest of all, what am i?” Edward finishes dramatically, and the house worker turns the hourglass, letting the sand start flowing downwards. 

I pause to think about what he said, and Edward starts slowly walking over towards me. 

“You stumped?'' Edward whispered. He walked even closer, standing on my right with his hand in the air cockingly flowing with his words.

“Of course I am, you're the riddler,” I silently replied back. But even with my response, I am still somewhat happy, a giant smile lingering on my lips. 

“So you give up?” he whispers back, walking even closer. 

“No, you're going to give me the answer.” if i am correct at all edward still loves me. Edward will want to be with me. At Least i hope i'm correct. And if he wants me to be with him, he will give a little bit of help.

I know you

Edward slowly lets out a quite breathy laugh.

He gets even closer, almost touching my side with his, in front of the crowd. 

“Really how's that?”

“Because deep down you want too” I swiftly replied with a grin on my face. Edward leans in closer slightly growling at me. He starts using his hand pointing at me angrily.

“ Oh so that's your plan? To appeal to the ed I was, well you played the wrong hand sowald that ed is gone and i will not be used by you anymore.”

“I didn't use you, I loved you!” my smile started to falter. Is that how he feels? That i merely just used him?

“No you lied to me, you promised you loved me, and i pathetically believed you, being stuck in an endless hope for appreciation and acceptance.” Edward spat at me now. I didn't like him being angry with me. I need to show him that I truly do love him. It's a relief that I did end up getting something out of this interaction. As he swiftly moved to address the crowd after glancing at the hourglass. 

“10 seconds left!” he turned towards me again and whispered from the front of the stage. 

“So prepare to lose.” he smirked at me, but he was surprised for me to smirk back.

“But i know the answer now, you just gave it to me.” his expression fell.   
“What are you talking about?”

“You're right I promised you I loved you, but I chose to not love you in the end. I broke my promise.” i walked closer to ed, slowly and cautiously making my steps until i was 2 feet away from him.   
“And that riddler, is the answer. A promise.” His expression shocked before he flattened his features and turned to the crowd. He bowed a bit, not enough for his crown to fall off, and turned his thumbs to the center. 

The lights were then covered and it was dark for a bit, drums setting a beat until he finally turned his thumbs upwards. The crowd's reactions were mixed but I tried to ignore them. Edward began slowly clapping, almost antagonizing me.

Well played, were only half way through. And I assure you, you will not stump me. “ he walked the two steps towards me, and he looked down at me as he spat his worst covered in venom. 

His father soon stands up and angrily walks out of the room.

I've seen someone get to this point. It's not completely rare. But what if I fail, like them?

Doubts started filling my mind but I began to calm myself. I looked up at the crowd and saw ivy handing out the last drink on her tray. She smiled at me and nodded, this placed another smile on me.

I'm not them. Im oswald, and i. Know. edward.

They gave me a minute to think of a riddle until Edward spoke up again. Perfect timing if i do say so myself because i just figured out what might make edward break.

“Okay prince, you had enough time to come up with a riddle. “ he smiled at me and then faced the crowd.

“I have.” a simple statement peeped out of me. Excitement began to boil in me, this had to work. 

“Then ask away.” Edward was smug and began to display his giant ego.

I took a breath and looked at ivy once more. 

“What three words are said too much meant by few but wanted by all.”

Edward let out a breathy cackle. And he looked back at me in disappointment and shock.

“That's your riddle? Your kidding right?” he sounded astounded that i had even thought this would have been a good enough riddle for ‘the riddler’  
“Whats the answer?”

“Easy! I lo-” hesitation. Edward stopped himself and hesitated to finish the word. He cleared his throat and began again more loudly.

“The answer is i love-”

“I love what eddie?”

“Don't call me that.”

“Then what's the answer.”

“You tricked me.you're trying to awaken a love that isn't there.”

“If it isn't there then say the words.  
Edward stared blankly at me. Nothing was between us in these evergrowing seconds. The silence that had fallen over the crowd moments before amplified the feeling that radiated off of edward. I didn't know how to feel about this. Edward seems so unhappy about the circumstances. I don't want him to be put through something he truly doesn't want. But the love I'm feeling for him has been bubbling out of the bottle for a while now and I just need to let him know. I just need to feel his skin against mine and I need to hear his voice when he tells me he cares about me.

“I won't say it”

The crowd gets rolled up again yelling at Edward to do something. I peer to the side of his arm and catch the last grains of sand that fall into the bottom half of the hourglass. 

“Times up.” it comes out almost as a whisper, but the crowd barely hears it before they start cheering again. I shyly smile at the crowd and watch as Edward angrily walks to the back curtain. He stands there for a second before walking off the stage and to the back. I watch him walk by the side of the crowd and leave the ballroom. 

“Wait edward!” and I begin to run after him.


	8. ill love you until our forever ends

The crowd began to babble on, their volume getting louder as I left the room. I stepped out of the doorway and looked in both directions, almost missing his green uniform from making a left turn in the right wing. I quickly chase after him and leave behind the social mess. 

My feet feel a burn as my flat soles hit the ground at a quickening pace. But I have to run faster before I lose him . I can't possibly lose him. Not when I'm so close to finally showing him that I truly love him. 

I pass plenty of hallways tailing him getting closer before we reach the library. He quickly opens the door and rushes in, slamming the giant oak doors with a force. I hear a metal click, he's locked the doors.

I walk up to the door and gently knock.

“Edward, please, i just want to talk to you!”

His muffled voice breaks through. Small falters and groans break through as well. 

“You don't deserve to talk to me, leave me alone.” a couple seconds go by as i call his name again and again but get no reply. I blink my eyes, stopping the tears from falling. I sighed in defeat and slightly banged my head on the door.

“Edward please..” again no reply.

I drag my hands down the door and then my body follows until I'm sitting, with my back leaning against the door. My head hangs down and my hands begin to hug byself, desperate for some warmth so as to not feel lonely. 

“Eddie you remember when we had a secret date on my balcony? We broke into the kitchen at night to fix ourselves something. I'll be honest you have always been a good cook. We had to wait until sunset. I remember how hard it was to carry the lit lanterns to the balcony. I remember getting cold but wanting to stay and see the stars a while longer. You offered to hold me the entire time. We held each other until all the fruit was eaten and the sun began to shine again. I'll never forget the happiness that comes with falling asleep next to you, and waking up with you as my first sight. I love you edward. I don't think i will ever be able to get over you, and for the last couple months i've never had a day without you in my mind. I so deeply regret having done what I did to drive you away. All I want is a life with you in it. Regardless of your position or mine.” I began to sob. Hot tears streaming down my face by the time I was done. 

An empty feeling began to fill my heart the longer silence lingered. Until Edward began to slowly open the other door and look down at me with red eyes. I shot up and looked at him with pleading eyes. He slowly opened the door and backed up. I opened the door more to enter, closed it behind me and followed Edward to a corner of the room. He slid down the wall and leaned his head on his knees. 

“Eddie please talk to me..” i sat down next to him, and attempted to hold his hand. I gently inched my finger to his pinky, trying to hook them together as a sort of love gesture. And I can not express my happiness when he lets me intertwine our fingers. More tears fall through, along with a simple smile. This is the most contact we have had in months. And fuck iv missed it.

“Eddie, i'm sorry if things didn't go the way you wanted them to have gone, i didn't mean anything by it, i just saw it as a sort of..chance.'' Edward kept his head down, only giving a silent humm in return, but I was content as he started squeezing my finger. 

“I know i'm not on good terms with you, but i'm not lying when i say that i love you. I'm in love with you ed, i can't lie to you. I've just been so desperate to hold you ever since I pushed you away,'' I gave up all my rastriant and put my head on his shoulder, in a desperate attempt to get closer. 

Edward lifted his head and glanced at me. His eyes were slightly red and watery. He sighed and then sadly smiled.

“Ozzie, i don't know what to do. I love you, but im scared.” he leaned his head on top of mine, our crowns slightly clinking against each others. And my heart began to feel warmth once again. 

“Love, what are you scared about?” he began to hold my hand entirely now, I squeezed his hand out of happiness.

“My father will not be happy with me. What if i end up running away again? I never do anything correctly it seems.” i quickly turn towards him, disturbing our position. I place my hands on his shoulder and inch myself closer to be in front of him.

“Edward, what do you mean you never do anything right? A couple months ago you were working for me, a run away prince, and now you are the greatest and youngest king gotham is to have ever seen! Darling, you did that! All you and your brilliant mind! Anything you do is done with a thousand reasons. But making decisions based of off your emotions is fine edward you are everything but failure and i love that about you!” i gasp out the last sentence edward avoids eye contact for a couple seconds. He looks down at my hands on his shoulders, but slowly trails his vision to my eyes. He stares at me for brief second until he begins to lean in. and i start leaning in as well.

I feel his breath on my face, and i close my eyes and lean in more. Our hearts are beating quickly and some happy tears fall down my cheek. And once our lips are slightly touching, i can feel his tears as well. We hesitate for a second until I can't wait any longer. I'm desperate to finally be able to love him again. 

Once our lips collide, it's beautiful. Our lips move together desperately. Not in a lustful way, but in a loveful way. I want to be near each other again. We slightly giggle when I try to get closer and end up falling onto his lap. He takes hold of my face and gently caresses my cheeks until he pulls away.  
“I love you ozzy. I love you, I love you. I want to be with you, to figure this all out with you. I want to rule a kingdom with you! I really do, darling.`` Edward started leaning up, I pulled myself off his chest, and we stood up, heading for the door. Our fingers intertwined, and our warmth fueling eachothers spirits. We walked hand in hand out of the private library and quickly wandered off into what i guessed was edwards bedroom. Once inside, Edward locked the doors to his giant bedroom. It was gorgeous, definitely better than the room he had at my castle. How on earth did I allow him to have a bedroom so boring when he is capable of having such beauty as this one? 

Our bodys were soon in each other's embrace. Gently pulling at each others cloth. Slowly slipping off our garments and unhiding the bed. 

Soon enough all I could think of was how it felt to be with edward. How his peppered sloppy kisses felt as he lowered them down my neck, and his hands trailing down my hips as his body pressed down on mine perfectly. My senses spiked even more as one of his hands lowered themselves to my member to gently begin to rub. My hands shot up to Edward's crown and gently threw it off his head and began to tug on his hair.

this wasn't like our other times. This wasn't lustful and full of crazed thoughts. This was us making love, loving each other and embracing each other closely. Being with one another, feeling one another, and it was beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp this is the end, but i love writing about kingdoms, so let me know if you want me to write a sequal about how they deal with their kingdoms together! kudos and comments would be appreciated!!!


End file.
